Hiding Alone From The World Newtmas
by Newt87
Summary: Maze Runner FanFic. Newt hides in school to be alone, wanting to be away from the world. Life. He doesn't like people bothering him. After the tragic back story of his life. The secret he keeps about himself from everyone. Even the boy he has a crush on. Newt doesn't trust himself and won't tell anyone his secrets until he does. I can't put the rest. but please read!


Attitudes

" Leave me alone!" Newt yelled through the wooden door as he slammed it closed to block his mother from getting to him.

"Newt, honey. Please open up. Let's talk about this," His mother tied to convince him into unlocking the bathroom door. Newt had started getting depressed when he was 15 years old. After what happened in his past a few years, caused a permanent wound in him that would never be forgotten.

He would push his mum away, refuse to get help by a counselor, and he could never be seen by his friends who cared deeply for him.

Newt played against the wooden door with tears running down his bright, red cheeks.

He ignored his mum as she tried to get it unlocked.

Minutes had passed and Newt was still hiding in the bathroom as the man's voice rang through his ears. The sky got darker as the time passed. Newt had school in the morning, so he knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom much longer.

Reading his mind, he heard shuffling of feet in the hallway.

There was a quiet knock on the smooth wood. With a groan, he gets up and slams the door open, " What!" yelling, he expected it to be his mother coming to bother him again, but instead.

It was Sonya, Newt's 15 year old sister with a cup of warm tea and a plate of dinner. She had backed up when her older brother yelled at her and honestly, Newt hates yelling at her when he's not meaning to.

Sonya shifted her weight on each foot now, becoming nervous to speak with her stressed older brother.

" Newtie-" She knew she made a mistake. Newt hated be called that. Sonya gulped, then apologized.

Newt kept his arms folded across his chest. While he bit the inside of his cheek, preventing himself from yelling at his own sister.

With a tiny whimper, she went on, " Mum made us dinner and sent me to give you yours." Newt nodded and took his dinner before going upstairs to his room.

Sonya let a small, partly happy smile appear in her lips, only because Newt had actually accepted the food instead of denying and not eating like he was for the past week.

Sonya patted herself on the back and skipped down the hall, to her bedroom.

Newt slammed his bedroom door and decided to eat the meal, he threw his garbage away and planted himself back on his bed. His radio was on and a Shawn Mendes song was playing. About to end. Newt sat up after awhile. Staring at the ceiling wasn't very interesting.

" School tomorrow," he whispered to himself. He hated school. But, what he hated the most. Was himself. The unbearable pain he goes through.

The voices don't stop filing his mind with hurtful words.

They haunt him at night, creating nightmares that get worse every night.

Newt walks over to his closet and grabs a plain sky blue t shirt and blue sweatpants. With the addition of new boxers.

He goes into his bathroom across the room and starts a warm shower.

Newt stared down as the warm water sprayed down his back, causing a shiver to swim down his spine when the water connects with his cold skin.

He already finished washing his hair as it stuck to his forehead, dripping wet.

Why do I live like this?

He thought as he kept his eyelids closed. Newt opened his eyes just as the bathroom door opened and his mother's voice could be heard.

Luckily, Newt stood in the tub, behind the curtain.

" Sweetie?" She called with a concerned tone.

" Yes?" Newt asked in the nicest attitude he could muster.

"It's late, you need to sleep." She had a hand placed over her chest as she said this. She was extremely worried about her son, she had sat in that chair in the hospital too many times not to worry about her beautiful young baby boy. "Mum," Newt sighed and opened the curtain only to reveal his chest.

She turned to him and a smile appeared. "I'm glad you're okay, Newt," she confessed and bit her lip as her eyes filled with happy tears.

Newt, was the complete opposite, the remaining happiness inside him vanished. He understood how heartbroken his mother could be after her whole life happened too fast.

Newt hid his sad expressions behind his eyes in a barrier never to be torn apart to reveal the truth.

Newt had got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist as his mum tried to speak.

"Well," his mother began, he stood in front of her. She waited while he unwrapped the towel and dried his dripping hair.

His mother now had a grin when he looked at her.

"My son is growing up so fast!" She smiled and clapped her hands playfully. Newt was confused at first, then went red, "Mum!" his face lit up bright red.

She giggled. Newt huffed as he pulled his boxers up his legs.

"Mum, seriously?" Newt pulled his other clothes on. She wiped a tear of joy away.

"I'm sorry, dear. You're face was priceless!" She rubbed her hands together and went serious now.

"Newt, it's late and you have school in the morning." Newt nodded and got ready for bed as she left to sleep herself.

Newt played in bed, under the warm covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

Next day~

Newt pounded his fiat against his alarm clock as it went off.

Once it was off, he got up and got ready for another terrible day at school.

He decided to dress in simple skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. He kept his glasses close and pulled a black beanie at fit on his head.

Newt droves to school that morning and walked into the lobby with a queasy feeling boiling up inside him.

He passed by a brunette boy who looked rather confused.

He must be new, but Newt didn't care, even if he caught Newt's eye at the first look at the boy with adorable dimples and cute chocolate orbs.

Thomas had moved from Detroit and couldn't get his mind straight about moving and all. He never wanted to leave because he had a boyfriend at the time. His last day was his worse.

When he told his girlfriend he was moving, his girlfriend was sad at first, then decided they should go their separate ways. Thomas was now a single boy.

When Thomas saw the blond boy pass by, his heart swelled.

Was it just a shock of confusion? Or was Thomas lovestruck?

Thomas glanced around the lobby as many students passed as if he were invisible.

"Hey, you!" A voice called and he turned to see an Asian boy jogging over to him. Thomas was taken aback at this sudden attention and nodded slightly at the older boy.

" Names Minho." the Asian smiled at Thomas. He nodded, " Thomas," he replied.

" You look lost, need some help?" Minho asked and Thomas smiled.

" Yes please," he was already warming up to this Minho guy as he followed the Asian down the school halls.


End file.
